


Different Kind of Happy: Drabble

by Paige_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Marie/pseuds/Paige_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying only to fall. Swim only to drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And Lily wonders briefly why she of all people loves the boy with blue hair and amber eyes when he is like flying and Lily has always been afraid to fall.Teddy is all smiles and broken eyes with enough heart that sometimes everything hurts too damn much. Lily is all red hair and cold green eyes with enough sadness to fill an ocean and she used to feel everything until it almost killed her. And Teddy wonders constantly how he ever fell for the girl with broken eyes when he has always loved to swim and kissing her is like drowning. They both understand that at the very core Teddy and Lily shouldn’t work but they leave doubt to the people who think love is something that can be reasoned with and they keep their Saturday night and Monday mournings filled with really bad coffee, cigarette smoke, and muggle music to themselves.


	2. He never though... she never believed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought himself good enough she always knew there was better.

He never thought himself good enough and she always knew their was better. He was broken by lives he couldn’t save and she, by voices that never left her alone. Teddy, an orphan left by his parents to fight for the good side, but Teddy supposes thats all relative. Lily, a survivor of a different kind of war. One with far less blood but just as deadly. They’re both broken, wonderfully so, but they have never been whole not really. So they don’t quite understand what they’re missing.  
He’s a boy who watches the stars and dreams of happy ending and miracles. She’s a girl who fell for him anyways. She’s a girl who doesn't believe that love exists or at least not for her. He’s a boy that spends his whole life trying to prove her wrong. He’s a boy with changing hair, She a girl with kaleidoscope eyes.  
Lily’s a child who grew up in a home living in the past, and he’s a man running from it. They don’t work not really. They fight, and scream, and kick, and throw things. He’s too tall and she’s too short. But that’s okay because some how they’re less broken when together and they’ve never been good at pretending otherwise.


	3. The Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoire, Teddy thinks, is the winter. Lily, Teddy thinks, is the summer.

Victoire, Teddy thinks, is the winter, Cold, brisk, but shockingly beautiful. She is the first fallen snow and sitting by the fire. She is the warmth that spreads throughout Teddy’s body. She is winter and like winter she has never needed anybody.  
Lily, Teddy thinks, is the summer. All fire, heat, and a need to be noticed. Lily is the first day when Teddy’s body sticks to the sheet and wears only cutoffs. She is beautiful, noticed and like Summer has a need to be needed.  
They, Teddy think, are both too different to compare, but still cut from the same cloth. Cut from the sky and fashioned from the stars. Victorie is the Northern Star, always there always bright and not dimmed by the others around her. Lily is a supernova, she burns bright and quick and everyone watches her go.   
Teddy, he thinks, is a little too broken. In a world full of beautiful things Teddy is a little sad a little too empty. Victorie is a little too perfect but perfections only an allusion. Lily is a little too real and sometimes thats worse.


	4. It started in the rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started in the rain that much Lily remembers.

It started in the rain, that she remembers. Lily was fresh out of school, all red hair green eyes and closed off enough that some Hufflepuff boy called her “Ice Queen.” an insult to most but a praise to her and her house of the snakes. Lily finds herself at the Burrow surrounded by her family. And she finds herself zoning out while talking to Roxanne but can't find herself to feel to bad. But no she wasn’t looking around for Prince Charming’s or Teddy Lupin’s. She never believed in fairytales after all. It was lightly drizzling when she stepped outside to light a cigarette. The cherry just lightly ignited and when brought to her lips she closes her eyes. “You know those will kill you?” Lily smiles despite herself and reaches into her pocket to hand him one. He tips his hand in a sign of thanks and when they are done he pushed her hard against the brick wall. Teddy’s lips meet hers and despite her instinct she smiles into it. The kiss is all salt and steel and smoke and maybe Lily has never thought of smoke as sexy but he changes her mind. And maybe just maybe Lily starts to believe in love.


	5. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Teddy and Lily are both broken and sometimes they pull each other back together.

You want to say something, anything that would ultimately end the madness of blurs or color, smoke, broken bottles, empty words, and this thing. This thing that could resemble love but you don’t believe in it and neither does she. But than Lily looks up at you with half sleep ridden eyes and smirks because she has power over you and you’ve been known to fall. So later that night mere hours since you said goodbye you find yourself at her flat. She’s broken more than she was this mooring and you wonder briefly if it was anything to do with Scorpius Malfoy and his new wife it was all over the paper this mourning. Her eyes usually so guarded open for a brief second to show her emotion but than it’s gone. In her hand, you notice, is an empty bottle held loosely at the neck, an old tee shirt that you vaguely recognize as your own hits her mind thigh and on her heart is walls you could never climd but damn maybe you’ll enjoy the fall. She’s not good for you, in the way a beer isn’t good for an echoic or the way cigarettes are for a newly reformed druggie, but she is oxygen when you forget how to breath and besides you've never been great and deciding whats good for you. And you don't say anything when her skin tastes a little more cloudy or how you can feel the silent tears falling even with your eyes closed or even when she grips you a little closer but not like a need or more like a want. And you know you used to say she belonged with the stars and smile when she would mumble about being outshone. But she hasn't been that girl in a while and you haven’t been that boy who said it to her either. Because you’re broken and so is she but in completely sometimes beautiful but unbelievably messy ways.


End file.
